Bon Anniversaire
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: For My Sister: Sorry it's late. ilu3


**Bon ****Anniversaire!**

_Dedicated to Destiny-Dalma_

Destiny gently closed the door to her cabin and sighed happily.

"You sound like a puppy." Rayin said, the phrase accompanied by a scoff.

Destiny flew around with a jump, her hand resting over her chest, "Ray, you scared me." She said recovering with a slight laugh and smile.

Rayin sat, her boots propped up on Destiny's bed, her eye patch firmly against her eye while her good eye was focused on the peach resting in her hand. "I hear a congratulations is in order." Rayin said, closing her fingers around the peach and turning her head towards her sister.

Destiny gave her a gentle smile, "Thank you, sissy. I was-"

"Hush." Rayin warned, slowly getting up from the chair, placing her hands behind her back before crossing the room towards her sister.

Destiny, on instinct, began to back up. Though to her credit, she held Rayins hard gaze. When Destiny's back hit the wall, her hand twitched towards the dagger beneath her skirts, but both of the siblings knew the result of her using it would result in them both being injured or dead. Rayin placed a hand on the wall behind Destiny and leaned in close, "If you hurt him," Rayin started, her voice low and warning, lifting a finger towards her, the peach still held firmly in her hand, "I won't hesitate to hurt you back." Destiny's wide eyes followed her sister as she leaned away from her, removing the arm supporting her against the wall.

Rayin took a bite from the peach, and juice dropped down her chin and pooled in her hand, before dripping onto the floor, "We're making port in the morning. There's something for you in the wardrobe." Rayin said with a shrug before she left.

Destiny let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, muttering something about bipolar under her breath. She hated it when Rayin went into intimidation mode. She glanced at the wardrobe before she walked towards it, hesitantly undoing her corset as she walked. The corset was halfway unlaced when she reached the door and gentle pried it open. A light smile danced across her face, "Thanks Rayin." She whispered.

----

It was almost a fortnight before Rayin mentioned it again. They were alone, sitting on the stern, staring up at the full moon above them. A shared bottle rested between them, wrapped in words that _could _be spoken but they didn't really need to be. Rayin shifted so one leg swung over the side, "Are you happy?" she asked suddenly, her eye narrowed and brows furrowed… Well she's never been good at emotions.

"Well, aye… Yeah, I am." Destiny stated with a little nod, watching her sister.

"Aye…" she started, her eye narrowing a bit more, "Are you sure?"

"Aye, Ray." Destiny answered with a smile, looking towards the horizon as Rayin lifted the bottle, "I'm sure."

Rayin nodded slowly, handing the bottle to Destiny without another word, silently watching the horizon drift away from them as they raced for another.

----

The sun was shining brightly in a bright blue sky. The waves were cheerfully dancing beneath the Pearl, joined in motion with the friendly white clouds overhead. Destiny's eyes stared through the window as Elizabeth's hands nimbly worked on the corset strings.

"If you keep moving it's going to take longer."

"Sorry." Destiny mumbled, glancing at the mirror with a smile.

Rayin buckled the vest up firmly, adjusting it until it sat right on her chest. She tested the loose braid in her hair, a swift tug or two, before adjusting the flowing sleeves of her shirt. It was clean and white, which made her fairly sure she had stolen it from Will some time ago. She glanced over her tights and freshly cleaned boots that rested on her well built legs. She picked up her coat from the chair and slipped her arms inside, adjusting it until it was in the right place, before placing her belt over the dark maroon jacket.

The door opened and the sister in red and black turned to her brother who was dressed in black and white. She gave him a small smile and took the jacket from his hands, helping him pull it over his recently injured shoulder.

She walked back around to his front, "You're sure you're okay?" she asked, glancing at his shoulder.

"Guinevere, Je suis bon." He spoke to her in their native tongue, a hand on her shoulder, "C'est vous qui semble inquiet."

"Ne remettent pas moi qui." Rayin growled, glaring at her brother, "Je veux juste que tu sois d'accord, ce qui pourrait mal se terminer."

"Juste parce que votre experiences passé-"

"Ecoute, je veux juste être sûr. Je ne veux vraiment pas vous tuer, Jean Luke."

"Vous n'aurez pas à, promettre." He said before kissing her forehead.

She sighed, "Je serai de retour."

----

"Okay, that better come off or I'm going to kill you."

"It'll come off, Sissy. Chill out. How do I look?" Destiny asked, spinning slightly.

"Like a princess, you ready?" Rayin asked, slightly annoyed.

"I've been ready for, geeze, sixty years now?" she said with a little laugh.

Rayin nodded a little, ready for the day to be over with, "I'll go get Dad."

Destiny nodded mutely, a flock of butterflies taking up residence in her stomach, "Sissy?" she whimpered.

Rayin paused, her back already towards her sister, she turned slowly and sighed.

She took the two steps needed to reach her sister and lifted her own scarred hand, "Mon sang." She used her unscarred hand to grab her sisters wrist, "Votre sang." She pushed their palms together and a gentle, golden glow outlined their fingers and palms, "Notre sang."

Destiny was comforted, happy, and slightly annoyed that this was taking so long.

Rayin was nervous, anxious, and slightly sick to her stomach.

Rayin, in an instant, had switched their emotions and taken the butterflies as her own burden. Rayin took a deep breath, swallowing the nerved and turned to exit the room, leaving her sister smiling and excited.

----

"Pas de Jeux, jeune sœur."

Raying rolled her eyes, "You're not important enough for my games."

----

Rayin sighed, "Do you, Jean Luke Clare, take Destiny Rose Dalma as your wife?"

"I do." He said with a small smirk.

"And do you, Destiny Rose Dalma, take Jean Luke Clare as your husband?"

"I do, I do, Aye, I do!"

Rayin rolled her eyes, but an amused smile traced her lips, "One will do, sis. By the power vested in me, as Pirate Queen, I pronounce you Man and Wife. Kiss her."

Rayins eyes glowed blue as their lips met and a jovial cry rang out from their friends and family. Two waves simultaneously crashed against the pearl, though the ship did not rock, and sprayed the couple with a light sprinkling of water. Two sparrows, both with roses in their beaks, danced suddenly in the air above them, dropping the roses, before disappearing into the clouds above them.

Rayin laughed, her eyes returning to normal, "It is my honor to present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jean Luke Clare."

Music coursed through the air, originating from an unknown source. Rayin smiled as she watched her sister dance in the wedding dress Rayin, herself, had worn to her wedding, but Destiny's version was a covered in glitter and she had worn a few more petticoats under it to make it bigger.

"Think it'll last?" came a slightly slurred voice behind her.

"It better or I'll be your only child."

Jack laughed, deep in his chest, and twirled a very reluctant Rayin into a dance.


End file.
